An electrical network may include a power source that is connected to a load via one or more current-carrying conductors, or multiple power sources that are connected to multiple loads using a network of current-carrying conductors.
An example of an electrical network is a DC power grid that requires multi-terminal interconnection of HVDC converters, whereby power can be exchanged on the DC side using two or more HVDC converters electrically connected together. Each HVDC converter acts as either a source or sink to maintain the overall input-to-output power balance of the DC power grid whilst exchanging the power as required. The DC power grid relies on a network of DC power transmission lines or cables to achieve multi-terminal interconnection of the HVDC converters.